


Observatory

by Annaliesmarie99



Series: Universe [1]
Category: Kiniro no Corda | La Corda d'Oro
Genre: F/M, Foreplay, Mildly Dubious Consent, Seduction, general hotness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-18
Updated: 2013-05-18
Packaged: 2017-12-12 05:29:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/807820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annaliesmarie99/pseuds/Annaliesmarie99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Star gazing on a cold winter night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Observatory

**Author's Note:**

> Not for kids, kids. Unless you are looking for the not-for-kids material, like I do most of the time. My first attempt at something smutty, lemony, lime-y, however you put it. It has been quite a while since I last wrote, and I still love this fandom more than anything, despite the less amount of activity in it than when the manga was continuing. Inspiration for this goes to Tumblr’s giniusandtonic, (LJ’s)beyondthemoor and starhawk2005. You guys are amazing, beyond what words can describe. <3

**Theme:** #12 – universe/world/galaxy

 **Title:** Observatory

 **Rating:** M

 **Fandom:** La Corda D’oro/ Kiniro no Corda

 **Pairing:** H. Kahoko/ Y. Azuma

 **Beta:** beyondthemoor

 **Warnings:** The Art of Seduction.

Seasons were inspiring for everyone she knew, best of all herself. Seasons inspired writers, artists, musicians to draw inspiration and joy trough the melancholia that surrounded some of the dimmer ones to exculpate the inner captive muses of others, casting them into a world that would eventually be better for their presence. They inspired her to set free her best, whatever her level of playing may be, however uncouth and uninspired amidst talks of she doesn’t have the innate talent to accomplish such a piece that cut and steeled her at the same time. 

 

It was so natural to be hurt by the comments that were made without tact – some called it being frank, the honest truth. It hurt just as much when it came from those who had known her in and out and known her struggles and known her conditions and known her. Not to mention those people who had not and who felt that they had the right to denigrate her work just because she was a performer and chose to share her music with them, opening herself to their criticism. They refused to see the work that had gone into it and felt justified in loosing their self-styled demonic virtues upon her. Because they felt they had license to do so; their own creative license, if you will.

 

But Kahoko found the hurt fading away into nothingness when she looked up and saw the inky winter sky.  
Constellations, nebulae, galaxies, all the same to the naked eye without the help of a telescope. A planetarium, a clear night sky, or a higher point than the surrounding areas was the perfect setting for viewing such a magical night.

 

Kahoko was miffed that even well into university, Yunoki-senpai did not leave her alone. She did not dislike him quite so much anymore, but she could never drop her guard or relax in his presence; he would sense that, always, and never failed to take advantage of it, either. With sugary sweet words he would get under her skin and unnerve her for his own amusement. Her emotions, conflicted whenever she was near him, became far too muddled and muddied and dirt-sodden. So much so, in fact, that if she dropped her brand-spanking new scarf on the rain-drenched ground and then scrubbed the life and mud from the scarf and her hands at home, she would barely make a dent in it. The cleanliness of said article of clothing would forever feel superficial at best. In a way, Yunoki-sempai was the taint she could not absolve herself of.

 

She knew what she liked and disliked about him. What she did not like, she could list and it would scale longer than she was tall. What she did like, in similar fashion, she could list and the scribbles would not even take up a full page of her notebook.  
She had never been a star pupil or even fantastic at everything she attempted (unlike certain others), but she tried and she persevered. And even though she lacked the credentials she needed to pursue the field of astronomy and astrophysics she could admire and gain knowledge and keep her interests alive. Yunoki-senpai – she really had to practice calling him Azuma-san without fumbling about and ignoring his dirty looks – was also an amateur stargazer. He knew a ton more than she did but he was willing to educate her, so to speak.

But did teaching constellations really require him to stand this close to her?

His voice brought her out of her distraction. There were few people milling about and Azuma and she stood near the edge of the deck. They took in the open night sky, making full use of the floor-to-ceiling glass viewing gallery. The entire structure of the building was solid and covered except for the roof. Wide open, one could tilt her head and swear shesaw Valhalla on a clear night like this one.

“The Winter Hexagon has vertices in Rigel, Aldebaran, Capella, Pollux..”

“…Procyon and Sirius. The Winter Triangle has vertices in Procyon and Sirius and Betelgeuse?” Kahoko half-questioned, half-finished his statement, looking up at him, rubbing her hands together to keep the cold at bay. The heavy winter coat did nothing, absolutely nothing for the cold draft blowing in from above.

 

Azuma nodded and continued talking, surreptitiously glancing at her when he thought she wasn’t looking. He took several steps back from his position beside her, slowly, so as to not alarm or inform her of his intentions. Eve now she remained skittish like a colt when he was near.

 

Yunoki could sometimes hardly believe his eyes. He had seen her waif-like figure blossom into a woman’s – she blossomed with curves now, something he could indulge himself in when the opportunity arose. The slight swell of her hips, the roundedness of her chest, oh he could lose himself in her curves. 

 

He rested his arms lightly but firmly around her waist and pulled her close. Her back to his chest, hehid his smile at her attempt to stifle her sharp intake of breath. Her hair was twisted in a bun, held together without clips, small tendrils escaping from the sides, but holding her messy bangs at bay. Azuma wanted to run his hands through her hair, undo her bun, undo her senses, kiss her senseless and see if she would moan and become weak kneed and he was optimisticmaybe they wouldn’t be charged with unlawful exhibitionism if he did take her right here on the observatory rooftop. Beautiful girl.

 

“Mm, you have been studying,” he spoke, his voice in her ear. It sent shivers down her spine, penetrating her skin, settling low in her belly, shivers that had nothing to do with the cold. “So tell me about Betelgeuse.”

Kahoko was having a hard time concentrating. All she could think of werehis arms around her, the way they held her decidedly against him, his soft voice in her ears. That voice that could now convince her – no, it wouldnot take much convincing anymore, she decided – to commit murder for his sake or maybe, arson. 

“Betelgeuse is the eighth bright—brightest in the sky,” she started, her voice low and gravelly. She cleared her throat and began again, “and the second-brightest in the Orion constellation.”

“Which is where,” he asked, looking out onto the shimmering sky, without so much as lifting his head much from its position on the soft skin on the side of her neck. Kahoko settled herself mentally and let out a breath which condensed to a wisp of smoke in front of her and pointed towards the western horizon. Azuma nuzzled her neck murmuring his agreement with her. “Tell me more.”

As they finished talking there were fewer people than before, the falling temperatures keeping even the most ardent of stargazers at bay. The quiet surrounded them. She could feel the chill seeping through her light sweater, but knew that she did not bear the full brunt of the cold because of the way Azuma was holding her.

He dipped his head to rest in the crook of her neck. She wore kitten-heeled pumps by his estimate, comfortable to walk in, not for long durations, but far more so than the eight-inch Louboutins he had forced her into to accompany him to one of the many galas he had to attend. He did not begrudge her the dirty looks she kept shooting him that night, either. He did apologize to her properly the next day. 

Currently the diminutive heels raised her height well enough for him to sweep his head lower and lick the length of her neck, from her ear to the base of her throat and gently suck on her pulse point. He alternated between little kisses and small bites and sucking on her earlobe. He reveled in her soft moans and anguished whimpers and the way she braced herself for more and clutched his arm around her in a death grip.

All this from a little seduction, he mused. What would she do when he ripped her clothes off and took her in front of all and sundry, or even better, absconded with her to his flat to ravish and fuck her senseless before a roaring fire?  
Kahoko swallowed as her eyes darted around her. She half expected to awaken in her flat, splayed across the sofa yet again, sweating profusely despite the cold. She blinked; it didn’t happen. She closed her eyes, forced herself to awaken, to think normal thoughts, to think something more cohesive than that talented tongue licking its way up and down her neck, smothering her in kisses and nibbling on her throat. Nothing she could think of compared to that; she didn’t have anything to compare it to. 

All rational thought and decorum abandoned her into the cold night air when he slowly trailed his hands over the front of her sweater. One rubbed her stomach gently, slipping underneath her sweater, beneath her shirt, cold hand on heated skin and she jumped. He muffled laughter in her neck and whispered in her ear, “Relax, my hand is going to warm up pretty soon, sweetling”.

“People are going to stare—oh god that man is staring right at us!”

“Let him.”

“You may have a fetish for exhibitionism, I don’t!”

“Is that so?”

“Yes!”

“You wouldn’t mind doing this in private then, I suppose? Of course, there will be no nosy old man to interrupt us. And you should know by now, I don’t really stop at being told ‘no’.”

“…………..”

“Don’t worry, dear Kahoko, next time this will be in private,” he half-whispered before gently tilting her head back and swallowing her answer in a kiss. Gentle at first, eventually prodding her to open herself to him. He gently ran his tongue over her lips and she opened automatically, realizing her mistake far too late when she tried closing and there was no room. There was only him and the faint scent of his shampoo that wafted in through her nostrils and his surprisingly plump lips, they looked so thin from even close enough. She let go and let herself drown in him, anchoring one arm to the one around her waist, another to the back of his head, keeping him close. 

Be damned all thoughts of what was appropriate and what was not, that their social standings were more apart than the distance between hell and back, the look in his grandmother’s eyes when she tried to assert for his talent and defend him and her silent judgement of her at Azuma calling Kahoko his friend. She had held onto that for too long. It had happened so many lifetimes ago, she really needed to let it go, if not for anything else then for her sanity and for this man that she’d had conflicted feelings for since high school.

Azuma claimed her triumphantly at that. She was so pretty. Prettier than anything he had seen. He drew back slightly, running his fingertips over her swollen lips and took in her slightly lust-hazed eyes. And then went back for more.

Tightening the hold on her waist, his other hand trailed to lightly squeeze and press her breasts and she moaned audibly into his mouth. Emboldened by her response, he slipped his hand through her clothes and trailed back up to squeeze the mound of flesh without any barriers of clothing. It was a tight fit, his hand in her lacy brassiere, but nothing he couldn’t work around. He had certainly worked around more, the one at the cherry blossom festival where he kissed her senseless and had to manage with the layers and layers of her supposedly summer kimono.

Her eyes opened in shock and flew to his, almost losing her balance on seeing him watching her intently. His eyes, similarly lust-laden and narrowed, watching her. He seemed to feed off it, just watching her. She could feel her stomach quiver and drop finally. She squeezed her thighs together in anticipation but couldn’t quite succeed when she discovered his hand wedged between them. She broke the kiss in shock and tried to pry his hand off, uttering curses.

“Public displays on _intense_ affection in the Japanese society? For all to see?” she asked tightly, trying to control herself from either dissolving into a puddle of unresolved emotions or flying completely off the handle and causing a scene. He was undeterred.

“Please, darling, does this surprise you?”

“You have never taken it this far before, Azuma-san. This is too much for outside,” she hissed. When she stopped talking she could still hear the echo of her fading voice and realized they were on the opposite end to where they had initially stood on the deck. When had he moved them?

“Apparently you can be distracted well enough, provided the distraction is given correctly and is of the right persuasion,” he quipped, answering the question at the forefront of her mind without her needing to voice it to him. She gaped at him, speechless. 

Whatever retort rose to her lips was cut off again when he backed her into the wall and kissed her again. He deftly pushed aside her knickers, plunging his fingers inside her, coaxing her walls to envelop his hand in heat. They both moaned at the contact. His fingers stroked Kahoko in a come hither motion inside her and she clenched her walls and her thighs tightly around him in response. Azuma was having none of that; at least, not the trapping of his increasingly eager hand.

Azuma pinned one of Kahoko’s legs with his hands and pressed himself into the cradle of her thighs, effectively cutting off any attempts from her to entrap him again. Instead, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him close, kissing him soundly. All too soon, she could feel her stomach tightening, her vagina clamping down on his fingers, his hoarse dirty whispers in her ears of what he would do to her once he got her back to his flat: binding her hands, securing her legs, depriving her of her senses, spanking her while he brought her to the edge over and over and over again until she was begging for mercy, begging for him to be hers, begging for him to take her as he pleased, as long as he stopped this torture and finally let her come.

“Only then would I take you and make you mine and _mark_ you as mine and never allow you to be with another, physically or emotionally, without thinking of me,” he whispered hoarsely into her mouth, a sharp intake of air around his lips her only response to his words.

“Because you—are—mine,” he branded across her parted lips, pressing intimately against her with purpose one last time.  
Kahoko tipped over the edge, breaking the kiss, keening a low moan. She tried to be quiet but failed miserably at it, leaving Azuma to swallow her moans once more while she slumped bonelessly against him, spent. She swore she could see stars behind her eyelids, infused with the northern lights she had seen once after a performance in Tromso with Tsuchiura on a similarly cold night.

Her heavy breathing didn’t slow down for several minutes and she leaned herself completely on his shoulder, resting her head against his while his fingers continued their dance more gently inside her. 

She looked up at him after a while and just stared at him. She took in his eyes, the possessive look in them, his lips, the shape of his cheekbones, the color riding high on them on his otherwise pale face. And then it took her a while to register the wink and saucy smile directed at her while she was left bereft of his arms.

Before she could figure out why, he was kneeling before her, looking up at her, a finger on his lips.

“Indulge me, sweetness.”

He removed her shoes; they had to be uncomfortable by now. Azuma ran his hands slowly along her sock-clad legs, memorizing every curve of them. They ended at her thighs and he fingered the material at the edges, pulling them back and letting go, the material snapping back against her skin, making her jump, pleasing him with the delicious sound. His hands trailed feather-light touches on her bare skin now, reaching her red lace knickers and pulling them off, stuffing them in his jacket pocket. 

“Now you will say I was just begging to be taken advantage of. That was not for your benefit, just so you know,” her voice came from above him, not a pitch higher than a breathy whisper.

“No? Well for whose was it then?”

“My own. Why does it have to be for someone else? I cannot wear nice underwear because it makes me feel good?”

“As long as I get to take them off, Kahoko, you can please yourself with all the lacey and non-lacey underwear in the world. And for your first statement I will say this: you cannot take advantage of the willing.” With that he breathed lightly onto her exposed flesh, feeling her shiver, hearing a soft whine come from her apple martini laced mouth.

“No sounds, sweetling. It wouldn’t do to get discovered,” he said before halting his admiration and getting to work.  
His tongue moved inside her like she couldn’t describe. He was lapping at her, his hands widening her thighs to keep them from closing while he fucked her with his tongue. God, he had a talented tongue. From the way he played his Japanese flute, she should have anticipated his talents with his tongue. He stroked her inside walls, breathing in her jasmine scent, adding his fingers to the mix after a little while. He had her so close to the edge, her tightening walls giving her away. He stopped just short, withdrawing his tongue, and then began all over again, sucking her clit and rubbing her in circular motions. He kissed her fully on her clit before smoothing down her skirt and holding her as he got up. 

Meeting her eyes and her angry huff at not letting her finish, he laughed quietly, “You really think I would let you come again, hmm? An investment without returns? What kind of businessman do you think I would be if I did that?” he whispered into her ear, nuzzling her hair. She hugged him to her and held him like that for a few heartbeats.

He could almost hear the debate in her mind. She whispered into his ear, “I would like to pay the premium to my policy now, please.”

He laughed. “You really have to improve the innuendos, darling.”

“I am trying!!”

“I know. Be more successful at it.”

“Yeah, yeah,” she said, pulling away to look up at him and making sure he saw her rolling her eyes at him. His arms tightened almost painfully as he leaned in and whispered menacingly, “Are you asking for a spanking?” He took in her widening eyes and the hitch in her breath and felt a wave of possession for her. He would be her first, and he would make sure he was her last, with no in-betweens.

He kissed her again this time, roughly, tongues tangling together, her hands in his hair, slowing down to a gentle kiss. Calming beautifully, until she could find her voice again.

Around them the sky lightened little by little, the midnight blue seeping away to the deep purple and then a gorgeous baby blue. Kahoko lost track of time as she nuzzled against Azuma, watching the sunrise. It was definitely the longest she had stayed at the observatory and would certainly count as one of the most eventful visits, she mused.

“Do you have extra classes today?”Azuma asked from somewhere above her, as her head rested on his chest. He smelled of musk and man and his cologne was intoxicating through his black cardigan. She shook her head no, the movement against his chest giving him his answer.

“Good, we have a lot to do then.”

“Hopefully tying me up and fucking me would be one of them?” she said, looking straight into his eyes and abandoning all sense in her thoroughly lust-addled mind.

“It is one of them, yes,” he answered, trying to hold back his mirth. Oh, if making out with her like this aroused her like that he could not even begin to imagine the litany of profanity that would fall like poetry from her lips once he managed to make good on his promise.

They lingered on for a while more before making their way out. As they descended the winding stairs leading out of the observatory, a gush of the cold Tokyo air swirled along. Kahoko could feel the cold intimately, her absence of knickers, reminding her all too quickly of the weather. She missed out completely on Azuma tipping his head and grinning at the watchmen at the entrance of the building, who returned his acknowledgement, as they left. 

Azuma took a moment to breathe deeply in pride and accomplishment—and then swallowed lightly. He was well aware that if Kahoko ever got wind that he had rented the tower for the night simply to seduce her, she would disembowel him. He just hoped his stealing her underwear and the cold weather would effectively keep her from noticing the look of absolute accomplishment on his face.


End file.
